


Rose petals and rain drops

by Luigigirl16



Category: TMNT - Fandom
Genre: Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Gen, Hallucinations, Illusions, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luigigirl16/pseuds/Luigigirl16
Summary: "Monsters. Why did it have to be monsters?"The five ran as fast as they could, and Leo sighed. "Would you have rather delt with aliens again?""YES! At least the KRAANG doesn't try to eat us!!""Wait, they want to eat Donnie?" The three brothers looked from the two humans, whom have little knowledge of what's going on, then to each other. "Mikey.""Got it." He slowed down to the two humans, "you know those disorders that people got?" The two nodded. "Yeah, those are actually from monsters."........."WHAT?!?!?!?"
Relationships: Casey Jones/April O'Neil (TMNT)
Kudos: 6





	Rose petals and rain drops

The four where out, streaking across the rooftops of New York. The night was calm, the city outskirts almost dead in appearance while the middle of the city was still awake.

Things seemed to settle down, after the death of Hamato Yoshi. But the boys, they where still grieving. Just... In there own way.

Leo had mainly stuck to meditating, Mikey had to work his pranks and such around that. Raph spends a good deal with his punching bag, or sneaking out to go vigilanting with Casey. And Donnie, well.

He's always hardest to explain. And understand.

The four finally stopped on a regular rooftop with a small water tower. Leo stood near the edge, looking over the city the four call home. Raph leaned against the base of the the water tower, swatting Mikey's hand away every once in a while. Donnie perched himself on top of the tower, his gaze towards the sky.

The moon was full, the stars barely visible. However, Donnie had begun work on light-altering contacts. And he decided tonight was a good night to try them out. So, if anyone else where to look up, they would spot a few stars. But Donnie, he saw too many for his mind to comprehend. And they reflected in his eyes.

His mind would always be on one thing, but his heart on another. And his heart has long been hidden from his sleeve. Almost too long.

Leo sighed, "quiet night. Think the Purple Dragon's finally gave up?" Raph lightly scoffed, "ya want an answer or a percentage?" Mikey lightly chucked while the small joke brought a smile to Leo's face. 

He turned and hopped up to sit on the cement border for the water tower, "seriously. You think they're done or just resting?" 

Raph only shrugged his shoulders, "I'd say taking a day off." Mikey nodded, "we did beat their whole base black and blue not two days ago." Leo sighed, "gotta point. What say you Donnie?"

The three looked up to the fourth but confusion etched on their faces as he didn't react to the question. Mikey carefully snuck up to his nerdy brother and barely touched him.

The other gasped, then backflipped off of the tower and landed on the other side of the rooftop in seconds. The other three only stared wide-eyed, not sure to be proud or worried. The genius seemed to snap out of his dazed state and looked at his three brothers, "what did you ask Leo?"

The leader spoke slowly as he was still confused from the show the genius had unknowingly given them, "do you think the Dragons are resting or completely done?"

The tallest lightly scoffed as he walked up to the three, "resting. With how stubborn they are, we'll see them by the end of the week at most. I'd say 75.86% chance."

Mikey finally voiced the question they all wanted answered, "how'd you do that?" Now it was the other's turn to be confused, "what do you mean?"

Raph finally spoke up, "you backflipped off the top of the tower and landed on the other side of the rooftop in less than 2 seconds. Tell me you remember that."

It took a second, and then a flash of realization was seen in burgundy eyes. "Oh, yeah. I um. At times, when I go for resupplies, it seems easier to jump down then climb all the way back down." He lightly chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "that and I've been practicing some different techniques to help with relying only on my instincts and not my mind."

Leo gave a smile, "nice thinking Donnie. Are you sure you're okay with the extra training though?" The genius only waved his brother off, "yeah. I've been doing it for a good while now, almost a year by my count actually."

He seemed to see something out of the corner of his eye, turning his head to check. His irises contracting and expanding, focusing on the alley way. He shifted back when he spotted a set of red eyes, seeming to be in front of the garbage can.

Leo saw this and started looking for what his brainiac brother saw, but spotted nothing. He looked towards the other two, both just shrugging their shoulders since they couldn't see anything either. Dark blue eyes looked back at the purple bandana turtle, "Donnie?" 

The other could only focus on the red eyes rivaling his own, unsure of what it was. But, it felt... Familiar. Like it has always been there, hiding. Waiting. He faintly heard his brother's call, not even understanding what was said. **_You can NEVER ESCAPE!!!_**

He was thrown off guard and gasped, trying to step back but falling instead, sitting up and scooting back. The eye contact he had with the being was broken and he looked to his brothers, his breath heavy enough to hear.

The other two hopped down, Mikey rushing to the genuis's side while Raph only stood beside the oldest. The two shared a look while Donnie tried to get his breathing under control, holding his head in one hand. 

The voice was too real, but he knew it wasn't from any of his brothers. None if then had a pitch that deep or where that close for it to sound like that. He lightly shook his head and looked towards his younger brother, giving him a small smile to let him that he was going to be okay.

When baby blue eyes saw it, he received a small smile in return and gave him his hand. Donnie took it and Mikey helped him up. He then joined the other two, all three wanting answers. 

Donnie looked back, confused when he didn't spot the eyes from before. "I um. I saw something and it uh, confused me for a second." He heard his hothead brother snort, "wow. I'm amazed you can get confused." Leo rolled his eyes while Mikey lightly chuckled at the joke, even though he was confused because he know that his genius brother does get confused. But, he always finds the answer.

Leo took a step closer to the brainiac, "so. What did you see?" Donnie sighed, "I don't know. But I'm sure to figure out later." A question then popped into his head, "have you guys been noticing anything different? Like things disappearing and the reappearing in a different place that you know you didn't leave it?" 

The three gave a confused look, then shared a glance at each other, followed by all three shaking their heads. Donnie gave a small nod, his 'thinking face' masking the confusion and worry he held.

He asked that because it has been happening to him lately. That and seeing something from his peripheral vision that disapears when he tries to spot it. He didn't want to worry his brothers so he asked each if they've moved his stuff, but they all denied it. And when he tried to pull prints off the object, there where only his. 

"How about we get something to eat, my treat." Mikey perked up and hugged the genius, "sweet. Last one to Murikami's is a rotten egg." He started running, and Raph was close behind. Before Donnie could catch up, Leo held him back. 

"What's up?" Leo knew he had to get straight to the point with Donnie, that's the only way to get an answer. "What did you see? I know well that you're not one to get scared because of some random thing. And what ever you saw, we didn't."

Donnie knew that when Leo started using his 'leader' voice, there would be no way to lie out of it. He sighed and looked down, "I started working on a set of light altering contacts and have been wearing them this whole time. They may have a small issue so I might've seen something that wasn't really there."

"And the question about our stuff being moved?" When Leo crossed his arms, Donnie lightly bit his bottom lip. "I-I might've just misplaced my stuff at times. I-It's nothing to worry about." And before Leo could pester him more, he started running to Murikami's. He could hear Leo close behind, but there was something else as well. Like... A second set of steps near him.

He spotted a black figure, but it wasn't like the foot. And since Leo hasn't said anything, it either wasn't an enemy or wasn't something he could see. And if Leo couldn't see it but he could, does that mean that the contacts really are still glitching. But that wouldn't explain why he can hear the footsteps- ** _I told you Donatello._** He looked to his left, his breathing and heart rate escalating, his mind not sure what it was seeing.

It was a black mass, taking the form of a human teen, but it's eyes... The same red eyes. The thing grinned with a dark glint in it's eyes, showing off a set of snow white teeth and sharp fangs. ** _You can't ESCAPE!_**

The being then rushed at him, colliding with him. However, when the two barely touched, Donnie fell, his vision fading as that one sentence replayed in his head. **_You can't ESCAPE! You can't ESCAPE! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!!!_**

_Escape what?_

* * *

Leo was quick to act, rushing forward and catching his brother before he could reach the ground. He layed Donnie on the roof, checking for a pulse. He relaxed when he found one, albeit weak. Dark blue eyes perked up and looked towards his other two brothers, seeing the rush to his side.

Mikey already had his phone at the ready, in case of an emergency dial. Raph looked ready to have a heart attack but tries his hardest to hide it. The three knew that this was not normal, even for Donnie. No, especially for Donnie.

Raph knelt on the other side, checking for any wounds that could possibly be infected. But, he found none. He then looked towards he oldest, who only lightly shook his head. Raph nodded, looking back at his genius brother. Mikey looked worriedly between his three older brothers, "wats wrong with D? We saw him fall and came running."

Leo sighed, "I don't know Mikey. But, we need to get him back home. He may have pulled a few more all-nighters and they might've caught up to him." The youngest nodded and started looking for the closest manhole cover, spotting one right beside them in the alley way.

The other two, however, where trying to get Donnie on to Raph's back. Once done, the three rushed the unconscious brother back home. They sat him on the couch, Mikey going to get a blanket for his genius brother. The oldest two went into the kitchen, to discuss something's.

Raph crossed his arms and leaned against the table, "well." Leo sighed, "have you noticed anything different about Donnie?" "Like what?"

Dark blue eyes glanced at the unconscious turtle in the couch, "I don't know. He's been more jumpy than usual, working on projects that make no sense." He then looked back at Raph, "earlier when I asked what he saw that made him jump back, he said he was working on light altering contacts."

That caught the hothead off guard, "light altering contacts? Are you sure?" Leo nodded, "yeah. And he said that they still might need some work but that wouldn't explain why he suddenly jumped back." "Unless he saw something he wasn't expecting."

Leo nodded, "exactly." He sighed in light annoyance, "or his mind is working overtime and he finally blew a gasket." Raph scoffed, "I don't think him flinching back at seeing something we couldn't would be considered 'blowing a gasket'."

The older gave a harsh glare, "you know what I mean. Something's wrong and I want to know what it is. Especially if it has negative feedback towards Donnie's health."

"That's not the right way to use feedback in a sentence." The two looked towards the door, caught off guard. Donnie sighed and looked down, "sorry. I just wanted you to know that feedback isn't the right word to use in that sentence."

He seemed to hesitate, then turned around and headed to his lab. The three brothers could only watch. None sure what to do.

The four-no. The whole Hamato clan was still grieving. And they each have a way of dealing with it. But soon, who's to blame may end in who's next.


End file.
